plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Mission
225px |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Science Barrel Trick |ability = Destroy a Zombie. Then do 4 damage. |flavor text = The round-trip ticket is the same price as the one-way.}} Final Mission is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability instantly destroys a selected zombie, then does 4 damage to a selected plant or the plant hero. Origins Its name and description are allusions to the fact that the rocket shown in this trick gets destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Science Barrel Trick *'Abilities:' Destroy a Zombie. Then do 4 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description The round-trip ticket is the same price as the one-way. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.26.3 * |2 }} Update 1.30.4 * Strategies With Final Mission does a lot of damage for only 2 brains, and is certainly better than Cakesplosion, which costs 4 brains and is unable to hit your opponent. However, you must sacrifice a zombie in order to play this trick, making it more situational than ones like Bungee Plumber. This also means that you cannot play this trick if there are no zombies on the field. If you want to use this card, sacrifice zombies that are either weak from the start, too weakened to continue fighting either due to excess damage or stat reductions, or less useful ones that take up space for the more important zombies later on in the game. Playing cards like Dance Off and are good ways to supply weak zombies. This trick can be played to purposefully activate "When destroyed" abilities of zombies such as Gas Giant, Portal Technician, and Barrel of Deadbeards, as well as Valkyrie's ability if she is in your hand, or Frankentuar's if it is on the field. If you are Impfinity and have played Super Stench while Barrel of Deadbeards is on the field, or if it is in Laser Base Alpha, you can immediately play Final Mission on it to not only do 4 damage to your opponent but also wipe the field clean. However, take note that if you do that, you will also wipe out your own zombies too. This trick is also useful if your opponent's health is 4 or less, as you can play any zombie and then play Final Mission to finish the game. However, avoid this strategy if either your opponent's Super-Block Meter is close to full, they have played Uncrackable on the current turn, or if Soul Patch is on the field. Professor Brainstorm can play this trick to activate Interdimensional Zombie's ability due to it being a science card, but that is pretty much it; Gadget Scientist and Zombot Drone Engineer cannot interact with it as it is a trick. However, if Cosmic Scientist Conjures this, Final Mission will do Bullseye damage instead, so if your opponent has not played Uncrackable or Soul Patch, you can finish them off risk-free if their health is 4 or less. Against Since your opponent has to give up one of their zombies to play this trick, destroy or Bounce the weaker zombies first to force your opponent to either sacrifice one of their stronger zombies, or to give up playing this trick. However, your opponent won't hesitate to play Final Mission if your health is low, so keep an eye on your health if it is 4 or less. Gallery FinalMissionLatestStat.jpg|Final Mission's statistics FinalMissionCard2.jpg|Final Mission's card FinalMissionCardImage.png|Final Mission's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0cda906ed2147664989815bf951cf48c 512x512 fmt34-0cda906ed2147664989815bf951cf48c 47 CAB-ae2326167d51d8a2b13c3.png|Final Mission's textures (1) SpriteAtlasTexture 0d641f0aa8309914283f6ea8b78a9eba 256x512 fmt34-0d641f0aa8309914283f6ea8b78a9eba 180 CAB-ec3914915f2ebe07c45b.png|Final Mission's textures (2) FinalMissionUsedonFishyImp.png|Final Mission being played (1) Final Mission Aftermath of Explosion on Citron.png|Final Mission being played (2) 014d28af5f53161f4f0e05503751e368d03cc2fbae.jpg|Final Mission being played (3) Old FinalTwoMission.jpg|Final Mission's statistics FinalMissionStat.jpg|Final Mission's statistics finalmissioncard.jpg|Final Mission's card Category:Science cards Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Barrel cards